


Teaser Trailer

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for International Fan Works Day, this is a series of drabbles that preview stories I am planning on writing sometime in the near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna Lovegood, PI

The first time I saw him, I thought 'this is the man I was going to marry'

The second time I saw him, he was pointing a gun at my head. 

The third time I saw him, he was begging me for help - begging me to save him from the men who were coming to hunt him down and take him back. 

The fourth time I saw him he had three bullet holes in his head, and a Dark Mark on his arm.

But that - that was just the beginning. 

Luna Lovegood, PI - coming soon to Archive Of Our Own


	2. Teaser Trailer - Harry Potter at The Movies

"So let me get this straight" Luna said, looking around the Room of Requirement "In this simulation, Hogwarts is overrun by a horde of aliens - creatures that come from another planet" Harry nodded "These aliens are intelligent, dangerous, can kill with a single blow and because they have acid for blood, they are just as dangerous dead as they are alive" Harry nodded again "We have to escape the castle and get to Hosgmeade to win?" Harry nodded a third time. Luna looked at him, then smiled brightly "Count me in"

Harry Potter at The Movies - coming soon to AO3


	3. Hermione Granger and The Philosopher's Stone

Seven year old Harry Potter returned to his cupboard feeling sore and tired. The Dursleys had been on rare form all day and his leg and backs carried the scars of proof.

But it didn't matter, because he had a friend. A friend who never judged, hit or belittled.

Sitting down in his cupboard, he picked up a black leather diary with the initials TMR on the back.

Taking only a moment to get less uncomfortable, he put the pencil to the first page, and started to write.

"Hello Tom"

HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE PHILSOPHER'S STONE - coming soon to AO3


	4. Time and Again

"Harry - could you come in here a moment?" Harry was so surprised at the polite tone in Vernon's voice that for a moment he didn't move. 

"Harry?" Vernon called again, but still without any of the usual menace. Harry put down his book, and walked out into the hall.

There he found his uncle closing the front door, and two adults and a child about his age walking towards him, smiling.

"Harry - I would like to introduce you to my senior manager at Grunnings, Rudolph Riddle, his wife Isabella and their son Tom" 

TIME AND AGAIN - coming soon to AO3


End file.
